


Twists and Turns

by justforirishx



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Dom!Harry, Emotions, F/M, Hate, Love, Mixed Messages, Romance, Song writing, dom!liam, relationships, twists and turns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforirishx/pseuds/justforirishx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was utterly intrigued by those curls<br/>I just wanted to know who he was<br/>I never knew that he would be my soul mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

I’d love to say this story is your clichéd love story about a boy who meets a girl and they fall in love. But this story sadly is full of twists and turns and love and hate and mixed messages. After all, any story with Harry Styles isn’t supposed to be a smooth and happy one!

 

Matilda.  
Growing up I was the girl who sat on her own at lunchtime with a notepad and took notes of what I saw around me and managed to somehow turn what I saw into a story. Sure I had friends and sometimes I spent lunch times with them but I always felt like I was a fraud when I was around them and that they were only friends with me because they felt sorry for me. I grew up in Manchester with my family of four older brothers and my Dad. Sure I have secrets about my life that no one knows about but I would like to think they don’t define me now. My four older brothers names are Samuel who is thirty and is an English Teacher, Nicholas who is twenty-eight and he is a physiotherapist, then there’s Hugh who is twenty-four and he’s a professional footballer who plays for Manchester United and then there’s my twin brother Christian who is playing in the Under 21 English Cricket side. Our Mum passed away when Christian and I were four leaving Dad to raise four kids under fifteen. Thankfully Dad had a well paying job as a lawyer so he was able to put the boys and I through school and whatever activities we wanted to do as we grew up.

I am now twenty years old and living in London with Christian in an apartment in the suburb of Richmond. I work as a nanny for an Irish family who live about ten minutes away from Christian and I. There are four boys in that family too; there’s Hugh who is twelve, Fergus who is ten, Finn who is eight and Liam who is five. But I also work as a songwriter; I’ve worked with Ed Sheeran, Demi Lovato, Little Mix and Justin Bieber most notably. Song writing is something I have done since I was ten years old when I became fairly decent at piano and guitar. Samuel taught me how to play guitar and Dad put me into piano lessons when I was six. 

Ed is a real sweetheart and we had a lot of similar ideas and sounds when it came to song writing. It’s because of Ed I became more wanted in more popular music circles. Justin was a total ass to me, as soon as we finished writing I walked out of the studio without so much as a goodbye. In the two weeks we worked together he showed up late every day and fought every idea I had. He never used the song we wrote anyway but the song got passed onto another artist on the same label as Justin. Demi Lovato has to be the most amazing person I have ever written with, I grew up listening to her music so to have the opportunity to write with her was an honour! She has such a gift and she’s so down to earth. I had heard rumours she had a bitchy side but the month that we worked together she was nothing but lovely to me, she would take me out for dinner, let me have afternoons off to look after the boys, she took me to a song writing conference in New York as well and we had a lot more in common than our love of music. The Little Mix girls are now my best friends, they have such a talent and a connection with each other and they work so well together, it’s so hard to believe they got put together on X Factor, you would have thought they worked together for longer than they had. Perrie and I have become inseparable since we worked together about three months ago and we talk all the time when she and the girls are on tour. And because I am such a good twin, I set Christian up with Jade – the two of them are so cute together.

It’s thanks to Perrie that I got my next song writing gig, with the boys from One Direction. I wasn’t phased by their fame, to be honest their music wasn’t really my thing. I was into more alternative music and acoustic music like Ed’s. But the phone call was definitely interesting.

I was at work with my four boys when my phone rang in the pocket of my jeans. I was sitting with Finn helping him with his homework. I answered the phone with my usual phrase, “Hello Matilda Campbell speaking.”  
“Hi Matilda, it’s Simon Cowell speaking.”  
“Hi Simon, how are you going?”  
“I’m good thank you! Are you busy at the moment?”  
“I’m actually at my nannying job at the moment would I be able to call you back maybe in half an hour?”  
“Sure, just call the number that came up with caller ID.”  
“Thank you Simon, sorry I just can’t do two things at once with this job.”  
“That’s okay Matilda, I’m looking forward to hearing from you.”

I hung up with a sigh, no one ever pushes a call from Simon back but this job with my four boys really does mean a lot to me as it funds me when I don’t have song writing jobs coming in.

I went downstairs to the mum of the boys I look after was and I explained the situation to her. She really understands my song-writing job and is so supportive. She told me to go outside and call Simon back and go from there.

I went outside and called Simon back.

“Hello Simon speaking.”  
“Simon, it’s Matilda Campbell.”  
“Ah Matilda, so I have a proposition for you. The One Direction boys want you to write with them for the new album.”  
“I don’t know if my song writing style suits their music Simon.”  
“I think the boys need a more alternative style for their new album and they love what you’ve written for Little Mix, Demi and Ed Sheeran.”  
“Really? When would you like me to meet up with them?”  
“What is your nannying schedule like?”  
“I’m working tomorrow and Wednesday but I’m free Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday.”  
“Okay well how does dinner Thursday night sound and then a day of brain storming on Friday from 11am?”  
“That’s great thanks Simon.”  
“I’ll email you with the details Matilda, thanks for calling me back.”  
“Thanks Simon, this is a great opportunity.”  
“It’s okay Matilda,, but it’s really Perrie you have to thank… she got Zayn to listen to the music you wrote for Ed and Demi and he showed the other boys and they called me.”  
“Ah Pez, she’s amazing.”  
“Anyway Matilda, I have to go but I’ll email you the details later today. Your email is still matilda.campbell@gmail.com yes?”  
“Yes thank you Simon.”  
“Bye.”

I hung up and walked back inside with a smile.  
“How did it go?” Kathleen asked.  
“It looks like I’m working with One Direction.”  
“Do you need tomorrow off?”  
“No I’m meeting up with the boys on Thursday, thank you though.”  
“I’m so happy for you Tilda, this is such a big thing for you.”


	2. two

When I finished work that night, I got on Skype with Perrie and told her the good news. She was over in America with Little Mix at the moment so I hadn’t really spoken to her in a couple of weeks.  
P: Mattie! What’s up love?  
M: You’ll never guess who I got a phone call from today.  
P: Let me see, Obama? (Laughs)  
M: No silly! I got a call from Simon. He wants me to work with One Direction!  
P: That’s awesome! I knew Zayn would listen to me  
M: You’d hope he would.  
P: What did you get up to today?  
M: Just looking after the boys, then tonight just having a quiet night in. I think Christian is at practice. So I might do a bit of song writing.  
P: How were the boys today?  
M: Yeah okay, Liam was driving me crazy as usual and Finn didn’t want to do his home work. Although the most awkward thing happened, it was actually kind of funny.  
P: What happened?  
M: Hugh has been doing sex ed at school and Kathleen was talking to him about it this afternoon while he was doing home work and he and I were just in stitches as she was trying to explain things to him.  
P: Oh God.  
M: Yeah and then Liam walked into the room and asked why we were laughing.  
P: Aww.   
M: What did you get up to today?  
P: Just interviews and meetings, I’m just sitting in the hotel room waiting for security to get us for the next meeting we have.  
M: Ah okay.  
P: I’d better get myself organised but I’ll talk to you later. I’ll send you through Zayn’s number and you can have a chat to him before you guys meet up.  
M: That’d be great thanks babe!  
P: No worries Mattie. Have a nice relaxing night hey.  
M: I will, see ya Perrie.  
P: Bye babe.

When I finished my Skype call with Perrie, I put my laptop beside my bed and went out into the kitchen and got out a microwave meal and put it in the microwave and went into my room while it cooked to grab my guitar and manuscript and took it into the TV room. I like writing when Christian’s not around, it’s not that he makes fun of my music it’s just he likes to chat and I get distracted. It was like that when we were at school too, our rooms used to join onto each other and we would lie in bed talking to each other all night when we should have been doing assignments. 

I heard the microwave beep, telling me my meal was ready so I went to grab it stupidly forgetting it was going to be seriously hot. I grabbed a fork and took my meal out to the lounge room and put it down on the table to let it cool.

Trying to work out what kind of lyrics One Direction would want in their songs isn’t too hard to work out. The general theme of a lot of their songs is “the one who got away”, “wanting the girl they can’t have”, “getting the girl”, “having fun” and “letting a girl know she’s beautiful”. I wanted to kind of veer away from that with them. I wanted to give them a darker song, something a bit more mature and not as “poppy” as their usual sound. I began strumming away at my guitar, hoping to find a good minor chord progression that could suit the lyrics I wanted to write.

It took me a good two hours to come up with the right chords and strumming pattern and by then I was over writing for the night. I decided I’d go and have a bath and think over some lyrics and crash before Christian got home.

When Thursday morning came around, to say I was nervous about meeting the One Direction boys was an understatement. Perrie had sent me Zayn’s number and I had been texting him organising where we were all going to meet. We had concluded that we would meet at a little Irish Pub in downtown London because it would be the last place fans would try and find them and it would be quiet and we wouldn’t be interrupted. Plus Thursday dinner with a few drinks thrown in is always good. I spent Thursday morning and afternoon fine-tuning the demo I had put together for the boys. Christian was home so he helped me out by playing the second guitar part I had put in. Christian and I both took guitar lessons together when we were kids and he still has a strum every now and then but Cricket was always his passion.

At five o’clock I decided I had better get ready seeing as I was meeting the boys at seven o’clock. I straightened my blonde hair and put on a subtle bit of make up and a pair of skinny jeans and a black singlet with a plaid shirt over the top and my black vans. I put my laptop in my bag along with my wallet and house keys and sheet music of the song I had come up with. I went out into the lounge room and found Christian sitting in front of the TV watching some Cricket show on Sky.

“Mattie, we are going over to Samuel’s tomorrow night for dinner. Hughie and Nick are going to be there too.”  
“Okay, too easy. I don’t know what time I’ll be back tonight so don’t worry about locking up. I’ll do it when I get home tonight.”  
“Alright, have fun. Do you want me to drop you there so you can have a few drinks?”  
“That would be really good, but only if that’s okay.”  
“Yeah Mattie. Let me grab my keys and we’ll go.”

When I got to the pub I kissed Christian on the cheek and got my bag and got out of the car. I went into the pub and it was pretty quiet apart from a few old guys drinking. The boys weren’t there yet so I got a beer from the bar and I took a seat at a booth at the back of the pub. While I waited, I got a text from Perrie:  
Perrie Edwards  
Hi Babe,  
Just spoke to Z and they’re on their way  
Have fun and watch out for Harry ;)  
Love you heaps xx

Five minutes later, I heard the door of the pub open and I looked over to see five guys heading my way talking happily amongst themselves.  
“Matilda! Hey!” Zayn exclaimed.  
“Hey Zayn.”  
“This is Harry, Niall, Liam and Louis,” Zayn said as he introduced us.  
“Nice to meet you guys,” I smiled.  
“It’s nice to meet you too Matilda,” Liam smiled as we shook hands.  
“Just call me Mattie, I hate being called Matilda with a passion. The only people that call me Matilda are my brothers when I’m in trouble,” I replied as the boys all sat down.  
“Who wants a drink?” Niall asked.  
“Beer for me Nialler,” Liam replied.  
“Yeah Beer for me too please,” Harry said.  
“Rum and Coke please,” Louis replied.  
“Same for me. Mattie, do you want another beer?” Zayn asked.  
“I’m right for now thanks.”

Once we all had a drink and everyone as sitting down, I pulled out my laptop to show the boys the demo Christian and I put together for them.  
“Now Simon told me you liked what I wrote with Ed, so my brother Christian and I put together a rough demo for you guys.”  
“Awesome!” Harry replied.

I played the demo for the boys and they seemed to really like it. We discussed studio times and the like and how long we wanted the process to take and they asked me to write a few more songs and we can have a go at recording them. 

Once we got the business side of the meeting done after about three drinks, we decided that it was probably time to get food. I ordered myself a hamburger and chips and then went back to the booth and started chatting with Liam.

“So what else do you do for work?” Liam asked.  
“I work as a nanny for an Irish family with four boys,” I replied.  
“That must be hard work!”  
“It has its days but it can be rewarding, the kids are great.”  
“Do you reckon you’ll get into the music industry full time?” Liam asked.  
“I’m just a song writer, I can’t make a decent living from it.”  
“Well from what I heard in that demo Mattie you have an awesome voice.”  
“I really don’t Liam, I’m better suited to just writing the songs plus I’m not the stage type.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m not good at getting up in front of people, I’m not overly confident I wouldn’t exactly have a good stage presence.”  
“So? Look at Ed, he’s a pretty shy guy but once he’s on stage he somehow draws everyone in. I reckon you could have that same effect on people. Plus I believe there need to be more artists like you.”  
“What do you mean Liam?”  
“Well the type of music you write, it’s not what you really hear most girls sing about. Usually it’s all about love but yours seem more about other emotions and I think your songs can speak to people.”  
“That’s really sweet Liam.”  
“Do you want another drink?” he asked.  
“A double shot vodka lemonade would be really good!” I replied.  
“Double shot vodka lemonade it is!”

It was interesting, Liam seemed to really connect with my music in a way the other boys didn’t. He seemed to be able to read into the lyrics more than the other boys did. Liam was really attractive I had to admit, and he was a sweet guy with a beautiful smile. 

Liam came back with two drinks, “What did you get yourself?”  
“Rum and Coke!”  
“Sweet, thanks for the drink.”  
“My pleasure babe.”  
I smiled and felt myself blush a little. Sure I’ve had flings with guys, but a boyfriend, I haven’t been that lucky. My brothers, especially Christian and Hugh tend to scare them away because they intimidate them plus I’m not that good looking. My brothers got the good looking genes.

“So where did you go to school?” Liam asked me.  
“I went to St Paul’s Girls School in East London, my brothers Christian and Hugh went to Carshalton Boys Sports College and my brothers Samuel and Nicholas went to City of London School.”  
“How come Christian and Hugh went to a different school?”  
“Christian is a really good Cricket player, he’s in the Under 20s England side and Hugh plays football for Manchester United.”  
“Hang on, Christian and Hugh Campbell are your brothers?”  
“Yeah, they sure are. Christian is actually my twin.”  
“Awesome! I reckon Hugh is an amazing footballer.”  
“Sadly I did not get that gene.”  
“Ah but you go the creative gene, that’s just as good.”  
“Says someone who got both, I hear you’re quite the boxer and runner Payne.”  
“In my younger days, I was in the running for the squad for the London Olympics with athletics until X Factor worked out the second time around.”  
“That’s awesome,” I smiled.

As the night went on and more drinks were consumed, and we got drunker and drunker, I got closer with Liam. We were sitting beside each other and Liam had his hand on my thigh, I just kept smiling at him. He was a sweet guy and to be honest, I wanted more than a fling with him but I knew that working with him and the other boys would make it awkward.

I decided at one o’clock in the morning it was probably time I went home. I said goodbye to each of the boys and made sure I had each of their numbers so we could organise studio time and if we had any questions. Liam followed me outside the pub, and to the taxi rank, “Mattie, I’ll take you home. I’d rather know that I got you home safely.”  
“You don’t have to Liam.”  
“Let me.”  
“Fine,” I smiled.

We got in the cab together and I gave the driver my home address.   
“I really like you Mattie, you’re different to a lot of girls I’ve met.”  
“I’m just your normal girl Liam,” I replied.  
Liam put his hand softly on my cheek and leant in and his lips lightly touched mine. I smiled and kissed him back.  
“Do you want to crash at mine Liam?” I whispered as I pulled away  
“If that’s okay? I can sleep on the couch.”  
“Okay.” I smiled. “I like you too Liam, but I don’t want to move too fast. I don’t want to jeopardise my role with you guys.”  
“It’s okay Mattie, we can keep this between the two of us for now.”

When we got to my place, I showed Liam where the bathroom was and I got him a bottle of water. When I returned to my room, I found Liam lying in my bed in a pair of black boxer briefs and the white t-shirt that he had on underneath his collared shirt. I passed him the water bottle then got my pyjamas from under my pillow and went into the bathroom to change. I did my teeth and took off my make up then went back into my room.

I got under the covers and Liam put his arm around me and cuddled me into his side. He kissed my temple and whispered, “Night Mattie.”  
“Night Li.”


End file.
